


The Creature in the Wood

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and abandoned in the dark forest, who will rescue him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature in the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://never-ever-will.livejournal.com/profile)[**never_ever_will**](http://never-ever-will.livejournal.com/) “Bump in the Night” Ficathon. Based on a prompt that is all [](http://milieva.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://milieva.livejournal.com/)**milieva** ‘s fault. (Prompt at the end.)

**Title:** The Creature in the Wood  
 **Character/Pairing:** Ten, Rose  
 **Setting:** During S2  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Beta** [](http://milieva.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://milieva.livejournal.com/)**milieva**  
 **Disclaimer:** Based on characters owned and created by BBC, used without permission  


 

The forest was quiet and dark now. The birds were asleep and the only sound was a the soft rustling of a summer wind in the trees. It had been hours since they’d left him alone here, running through the trees, giggling and calling to each other as they went. They’d be back. They always came back.

Time passed and the night became colder, the breeze chilled.

Somewhere nearby something was moving through the underbrush. Something large from the sound of it. Something hoofed perhaps. It moved closer. There was the suggestion of a large head in the darkness. Breath puffed against his back and there was a sharp snort. After a minute, the animal moved on and all was quiet again.

Then came a welcome sound. A groaning, wheezing sound - the sound of time and the universe. Then there was the creaking of a door and a shaft of light fell across the forest floor.

“I told you, it had be have been here!”

A blonde women ran out of a blue box and lifted him up. A man in a striped suit leaned out of the door watching her.

“Poor widdle bear,” she said. “Did that bad man drop you?” Her voice dropped into a faux confiding whisper. “Trans-dimensional pockets, ha!”

“I hear that, Rose.”

Rose stuck her tongue out at him and walked past him through the door. She carried the little stuffed bear into the console room and plopped down on the jump seat to brush the dust and pine needles off his plush fur.

“So back to your Mum’s, then?”

“Well, we don’t have to head there _immediately_.”

“No?”

Rose shrugged.

“Why do I have the feeling that toy is not going to make it to your cousin’s baby?”

Rose just gave the bear a squeeze and smiled brightly.

 

 

 

_______________  
Prompt:

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
